(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a compressor and a vacuum machine.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a compressor and a vacuum machine where a piston reciprocates within a cylinder. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-30462 discloses such a compressor. In this patent Application Publication, plural pistons are housed in a crankcase, and plural cylinders corresponding to these plural pistons are provided within the crankcase.
For example, air discharged from the plural cylinders may be corrected by another member other than the cylinder or the crankcase, and the air may be discharged from a single outlet. For example, in the above patent document, the air discharged from each cylinder is introduced to a casing, and the corrected air is discharged from a single outlet provided in the casing. In another case, the air discharged from each cylinder may be corrected by a pipe or a tube. However, such a member is provided in addition to the crankcase and the cylinder, so that the whole size of the device is increased and the number of parts is also increased.